Goemon
Summary Goemon is the titular protagonist of the Ganbare Goemon (known as simply Goemon and Mystical Ninja internationally) series. A hot-blooded man from Edo, he has a strong sense of justice and will right whatever wrong there is in front of him. He is loosely based on Ishikawa Goemon, an outlaw hero from medieval Japan who stole from the rich to give to the poor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Goemon, Kid Ying Origin: Ganbare Goemon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ninja, Thief Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack ghost bosses such as Ghost Woman and Tsurami), Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Can latch into star-shaped blocks via chain pipe, Fire Manipulation (Can charge throwable coins in flames and engulf his weapons in flames to make them more stronger), Explosion Manipulation (Via bombs), Magic (Via Judo skills), Summoning (Can summon mist meteorites from the sky and water serpents to attack enemies), Elemental Manipulation, Healing, Animal Manipulation (Can summon an animal companion to ride), Flight (Can temporarily fly in the air), Hair Manipulation (Can grow his hair and then whip it around via Kabuki Quantum Yin), Statistics Amplification (Can upgrade his pipe to make it more longer and powerful. Can increase his walk speed twice as fast via Speeder!), Transformation (Can turn into his Sudden Impact form which makes him twice as strong), Invulnerability and Air Manipulation (Can become invincible by spinning like a tornado or grabbing a golden hammer), Ice Manipulation (Can encase himself in a ice shield and release a snow storm), Water Manipulation (Via Water Serpent), Status Effect Inducement (Can slow down enemies via Slowdown and paralyze all enemies via Hanafubuki), Teleportation (Can warp back to the dungeon's entrance via Deruderu), Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning Punch/Thunder and Lightning Blaster), Earth Manipulation (Via Ri-Shake/Shake) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Comparable to characters who can harm him and Ebisumaru, even knocking him off with his pipe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge lightning bolts shot by a green oni), likely higher (Dodged laser beams from one of the bosses in Uchuu Kaizoku Akogingu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Tossed over 100 solid blocks in Sudden Impact Training. Can push giant barrels to make them roll over enemies) Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level (Should be as durable as Ebisumaru, who survived a lightning strike) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with his pipe, tens of meters or higher with abilities/weapons Standard Equipment: Pipe, chain pipe, coins, boxing gloves, bombs, yo-yo, slingshot (Karakuri Douchuu), throwable objects (Mr. Goemon), etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Is an experienced thief and a capable fighter when it comes to fighting ninjas and demons. Can use various different magical skills with ease) Weaknesses: His fiery temper can be out of hand, can be a perverted being Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sudden Impact:' Goemon can temporarily transform into a Super-Saiyan like form which doubles his strength for a short period of time. He can push heavy metal blocks which are estimated to be around 2 tons based on the metrics of the blocks. *'Judo Skills:' Goemon can use various magical "judo" powers in 4 different levels as explained below. **'Kobun Tiger (Level 1):' Goemon summons a tiger companion which he can ride on and use to ram/attack into enemies. **'Lightning Blaster (Level 2):' Goemon shoots off powerful lightning blasts that kills every enemy on-screen. **'Super Yin (Level 3):' Goemon dons a superhero cape and can fly temporarily around in the air for a short period of time. **'Kabuki Quantum Yin (Level 4):' Goemon unleashes a powerful repetitive attack by growing his hair and whipping around, damaging enemies around him. *'Mice Bombs:' Goemon summons six bombs in a form of mices that hits enemies in the area by exploding around. *'Bull Wheels:' Goemon can summon and send away bull wheels at enemies as seen in Bouken Jidai Katsugeki: Goemon. *'Tornado Spin:' Goemon transforms into a tornado and becomes invincible for a short period of time. *'Healing:' Goemon can recover 200 of his health as seen in Bouken Jidai Katsugeki: Goemon. *'Water Serpent:' Goemon releases 8 water serpents that attacks enemies in the area. *'Mist Meteorite:' Goemon surrounds himself in mist, shooting up in the sky and comes back down as a type of meteorite. *'Snow Storm:' Goemon surrounds himself in a ice shield and then releases a snow storm at enemies. *'Slowdown:' Goemon can slow down enemies to make them easier to attack as seen in Bouken Jidai Katsugeki: Goemon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ganbare Goemon Category:Konami Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Mascots Category:Slingshot Users Category:Hair Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Acrobats Category:Element Users Category:Pipe Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Users